


No Longer Two

by CorruptedNightshade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ...i hope..., Cravings, Don't EVER waste the skele's ketchup, Early pregnancy symptoms, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Frisk has done genocide before, How long will it take to clean the couch?, Just deal with the fact he just ate soup with a fork, Mentions of getting drunk, Mondays suck!, Monster food, Monsters are on the surface, Monsters procreate with souls, Morning Sickness, Ol' Hen isn't though, Papyrus has his own house, Post-Undertale Soulless Pacifist Route, Pregnancy, Reader and Sans are married, Reader can not have kids, Reader has a integrity soul, Reader wants kids, Sans is exactly 4 feet and 3 inches tall, Sans nearly has a panic attack, Sans really cares about reader, Sans' job sucks!, Short Sans, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Some humans are total jerks, Soul Sex, Strong mentions of sex, These tags are most likely going to be out of order, Undyne is a bad person to be with if you're drunk, Unplanned Pregnancy, Updates slowly cause auther has a lot of work and needs some motivation, You know what that means :3, car sickness, ecto-stomach, goofy fluff, lots of vomiting for the poor skelly, mentions of vomit, monster/human marriage, movies - Freeform, puns, shower power!, skelepreg, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedNightshade/pseuds/CorruptedNightshade
Summary: Sans met his soul mate, (Y/n). She means everything to him and he would do anything to make her happy. But what if she wanted something she couldn't get? How far would Sans go to give her this?





	1. I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is rated mature because of the strong mentions of sex. The sex is not too detailed so i did not rate this explicit.

Sans could remember the first time he met his human, (Y/n). The monsters had just passed the human government's inspection and were deemed worthy of living among them. Most monsters left to the city as soon as they could, him and Papyrus two of them. He had been going down the streets, nervous under the gazes of the humans who finally got to see the monsters in person, when he saw her, walking amongst the others. She was one of the few humans not looking at him and Paps, her gaze focused on that tiny black phone of hers. She seemed just like any other human, but his soul said otherwise. Sans had never thought that he would find his soul mate so easily, let it alone be a human for Asgore's sake. He didn't even care for the stupid species after what Frisk had done. They manipulated, killed, stole things, and reset thinking it would be alright in the end! But there he was looking at his soul mate that was the same species as them. The same evil humankind that currently had some sending their evil looks at him and the other monsters. The women must've sensed him staring cause she had looked up, straight into his eyelights. Her gaze was different from the others; It was kind and filled to the brim with curiosity.

Sans and (Y/n) had eventually gotten together after a few small dates and everything escalated after that. When the government approved human/monster marriage, he proposed to her. Her smile when he showed her the ring inside that little box was so bright that it wiped away any nervousness he felt. She even cried of joy as she nodded frantically, saying "Yes" over and over. Not only did they get married the traditional human way that he had learned about before he proposed, they also got married the monster way; him tying a small band of his cerulean magic around her lovely shade of dark blue soul, the magic blending in almost perfectly. 

The two were so close that (Y/n) had eventually brought up that she wanted children. Well...more like that she wished she could have children. When he had asked when she wanted to try, she saddened, worrying him deeply. This was when he learned that not all human females can have kids. It turns out that there was nothing wrong with her ability to create one, but with her supporting one. Her womb was not suitable for a child- the abnormally small size not able to fit a developing one. But this didn't stop her from sex. After all, sex is a good stress relief and exercise. Sans, being a monster and a skeleton one at that, didn't have the parts for it though. But then again, he did have the ability to form ecto-parts at will, so that whole day after she had asked if he could have sex was spent on him looking up...um...you can go ahead and guess what. When he got it to her liking, they did soft sex so not to overwhelm him with the new but not new sensation. They did it multiple times later that day without worries, because after all, nothing would be made from any seed he released into her. Humans made new life physically, while monsters used souls to do so.

Speaking of making out, that's esactly what they were doing last night when they should have been asleep like the rest of the world. Sans had come home from work, the stress of the rude people he had to deal with had really gotten to him. Damn Mondays always sucked. Luckly he had (Y/n) to come home to, the sweet angel she was had been wiling to help releive all the built up stress. It started with just a few kisses then he faintly remebers carrying her to the room and dropping her onto the bed. The tiny suprised squeek she made when she landed, oh god...it just made him want to lose it. But that wasn't the best sound she made, the soft moans that left her lips as he ravaged her with pleasure were the best. All that wasn't enough though. She had began to beg for him to take out their souls, starving to see just how it felt. He had told her last week about how monster sex worked and it seemed that she finaly wanted to try it...so why wouldn't he, it wouldn't do any harm to soul rub a little, right? A deep growl went through his rib cage when he did as she asked; Pulling out that beutiful blue soul of hers and cupping it lightly in one hand. His soul was out next, the white upside down heart now in his other hand. The whole time he did that, he didn't even stop his movement one bit. But as soon as he let those souls go and they touched, he froze and griped her thighs tightly as they both let out a loud moan, shudering with extreme pleasure. By Asgore's grace. This. was. amazing. They were both sent into a moaning mess as he continued his movements into her as the souls continued theirs. He...he could feel every touch they made, like someone was rubbing every single bone in his skeleton body at once. He could tell she was no better, her face stricken with pure pleasure as she grasped his lower rib as a suport while gasping for air. His arms were buckling as he nearly lost his suport from the pleasure wracking him nonstop. Gods...he..he was getting close and he could tell she was too, the way her walls tightened around him... Out of the corners of his eye sockets he could see the souls close too. No, not rubbing together kinda close, but the kind where her soul was so close to his that it literally was entering his, oozing liquid down the sides. D-damn it. He hadn't meant to make them do soul sex, but that was the last thing on his mind, the pleasure overriding any thoughts and leaving only ones of 'fuck' 'yes' 'more'. But then he had felt other thoughts appearing at that moment, non lewd ones. He remembered how (Y/n) had wanted a child to raise with him. A child that was her own. He wished that he could give that to her, anything to make her happy. More happy than she was right now as they grew closer to release. When they finally reached their peaks, it was the most intense orgasm they ever had. Hopefully they hadn't woke the neighbors that night from the loud screams that were torn from their throats. He had collapsed onto her as his magic dissipated, turning his skull to watch the souls part one another. Strands of light blue goo still connected them before that too broke. The souls then went back to their pleased owners who lied together, Sans' smaller body still on top of (Y/n)'s. That...that had been comforting. The afterglow of the sex, the softness of her body, and the sound of her breathing and heart beating lulled him to sleep, her following him along. The rest of last night in the room had been silent, except for the occasional quiet snore from the small skeleton.

Sans' dreams had been warm and pleasant unlike the vivid nightmares he used to have. It was a nice change. A nice change like what was going to happen the next days of his life with his sweet (Y/n).


	2. What's Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans' normal morning with a dash of not normal.

Sans' eyesockets flutter open as he slowly comes to. He could feel (Y/n) still underneath him, her chest rising up and down as she breathes slowly, showing that she is still asleep. This is surprising. She was usually the first one up and about. Mmm... He really feels comfortable on her and could just fall back asleep though. She's so damn soft and warm, but he should really get up. He does need a shower after last night's fiesta... 

Despite his wants, Sans carefully slides off (Y/n) and gets up off the bed, his boney feet making a quiet ‘clack’ noise as they make contact with the hardwood floors. He makes sure to slip on his fluffy white slippers to at least muffle the sound before making his way out of the bedroom and to the bathroom. The bathroom door let out a small pathetic squeak as it opened. Right...He needs to remember to fix that later. And speaking of remembering, he needs to grab a towel. Gods, he isn’t his best in the morning... 

Heading back out of the room, he opens the door next to the one he just came out of. He looks up, sighing. Ugh...why did the towels have to be put up so high? Well, a lot of  things seemed a bit too tall for Sans. After all, wouldn't it be that way to you if you were only 4 feet and 3 inches tall? He pulls out the stool under the last shelf as he lets out another sigh of annoyance. Stupid fucking short ass height... At least he now has what he needs. He steps off the stool and pushes it back into its spot, clutching a fluffy blue towel in his right arm. The linen closet door closes with a 'click' when he lazily pushes it shut with a foot. Now to take the damn shower.

The now frustrated skeleton heads back through the still open bathroom door, finely closing it behind him. Before he had met (Y/n), he was so lazy that he literally sometimes took showers with his clothes on. But that was back when he was so depressed that he didn't give a damn. Now he's gotten better; He's happy to have someone like (Y/n) in his life, that surprisingly, hasn't reset for a year so far. Anyways, he no longer washes his clothes along with him in the shower, so the first thing that comes off is his precious blue jacket that is then hung on the hook on the back of the door. That's when he finally realizes that after all last night's craziness, he never put his shorts back on. Which means that if someone had gone into the hallway just then, they would've gotten an eyeful of the lower half of his pelvis. At least his sweater covered the upper part of it, which meant it was basically useless since the lower half is the more private section! Geez, he really needs to make a cup of coffee when he's done... 

Sans kicks his slippers off to the side, leaving him with nothing but his thick white sweater on. Well, more like a thick white sweater with a few red stains from ketchup. The thing was oversized lengthwise, but it was so soft and comfortable, so he had worn it anyways. He slips his hands under the bottom and closes his eyesockets as he pulls it up over his head, tossing it behind him so that it could join the slippers. Heh, now he's as bare as a bone.

Heading past the mirror he...stops...and goes back to the mirror. He stares at himself, noticing the obvious difference. Where there normally would be nothing there for a skeleton, ecto-flesh filled the space between the space between his rib cage and pelvis- a stomach obviously. The thing that has him puzzled is that he knows that he didn't summon that. This meant that his magic was definitely acting up and doing things he didn't want it to. He was either sick or...near that time of the month. It most likely was the first since his heat isn't supposed to come until next week. He tries to unsummon the magic, just to have it still be there. Yep, he's probably sick cause his magic refuses listen to him. But he feels fine, besides the tiredness he still feels from just waking up and also from the magic used up. He shrugs and turns the shower on, letting the water warm up. If he feels ok, he might as well take his shower. Washing his back would obviously be harder though...

Sans yawns, watching as the water began to fog up the mirror, hiding his reflection. Good, that meant the water was warm enough. He steps into the tub, sighing happily as warm water rains down on his bones. That always felt pleasant, especially after a day of hard work. He turns around, allowing the water to go down his back for a while before he grabs his soap. He double checks that it is indeed his, not wanting to make the mistake he has done before. The mistake was one day, when he was really tired, he had accidently grabbed (Y/n)'s soap and ended up smelling like freakin flowers the rest of the day. It had really sucked...

Now knowing this is really his, he snatches a washrag from the wicker basket beside the bathtub. He pours some onto it and sets the soap bottle back on the rack with the others. Rubbing the rag together, suds form on it and get onto his phalanges. He runs the washrag down his ribcage, sending small pleasurable chills through him as he dips it between each rib, making sure to clean every where. When he gets down to the last rib, he sighs with annoyance as he glares at the ecto-flesh. He might as well wash his spine last…

***

Sans grabs the towel, wrapping it around him like a blanket. The shower had been quite refreshing, if not a bit annoying because of the magic situation, but it was still pretty nice. He picks up his clothes, making sure to bring them with him as he heads back to the bedroom. The smell of cooking food wafting through the air was a sign that (Y/n) was awake. The empty bed helped contribute to the proof. 

He tosses the dirty sweater into the clothes basket before going over to his dresser and pulling out a new sweater- but a grey and better fitting one this time- and a pair of shorts. He slips them on, along with his jacket. Luckily his work let him wear whatever the hell he wanted, so he can wear what he usually wore: a comfortable outfit perfect for a all time lazy bones like himself. 

Not even bothering to go down the stairs, Sans teleports to the table. He is greeted by a plate of toast, eggs, bacon, and...coffee! By Asgore’s grace he needed some! He sits down in his chair and goes straight for the coffee, taking a large sip of it. Ah, yes. It’s even made the way he likes it. Warm and sweetened with a cup of ketchup. Gods, he loves (Y/n) so much. They know each other inside out.

“Hey, handsome bones. How you feelin’?”

He looks to her, his permanent smile true.

“great. just like last night.”

She giggles, going over to him to plant a kiss on the top of his skull.

“I’m glad I could help. Though I swear that place over works you sometimes.”

Ooo...this is a perfect chance for a pun and he’ll take any chance he gets…

Wiggling his bone brows, he tells one.

“you mean, they work me  _ to the bone _ ?”

That elects a even louder giggle from her, making his grin widen.

“Well,  _ bone- appetit _ . You’re going to need all the energy you can get for today.”

He chuckles. (Y/n)’s such a great woman. Not only is she a great cook- at not just cooking human food, but also monster food- and understands him, she’s also an _ almost _ as good of a joker as him. Almost because no one can steal the joke master title from him.

“well, it’s a tuesday so it should be calmer today. though  _ tibia _ honest, i should still eat. wouldn’t want to fall asleep on the job would i? cause even tho i could do it with  _ my eyes closed _ , it wouldn’t be very  _ humorous  _ if i got caught. i would be  _ toasted _ .”

He emphasizes the last part of his pun spree by holding up a piece of buttered toast- it being monster food since he can’t eat human food- and taking a large bite of it.

“O-oh my god, Sans. Y-you  _ butter _ eat it all and  _ milk _ it of its worth. Cause  _ cheese _ -us, I worked hard on this meal.”

The rest of breakfast was spent with them sending a assortment of food, skeleton, and work puns at one another and laughing their heads off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm NOT sorry for the puns. :3
> 
> Also, Sans IS actually 4 feet and 3 inches tall, someone did the measurements. It also turns out that Frisk is 4 feet and 6 inches tall, while Papyrus is freaking 6 feet and 1 inch tall! poor Sans...he is shorter than Frisk, A FREAKIN' KID.


	3. First Signs Of Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of vomit.

Work today had been like he expected: a whole heck of a lot better than yesterday. There were less people and the ones he did have to deal with were calmer (also happy that Monday was over and that it was Tuesday). Everything was going great, there had been absolutely no other signs of him being possibly sick besides the magic that  _ still _ refused to go away. Well, that was until halfway through his shift, he began to feel a bit off. Like a light pressure was being applied to his nonexistent/existent stomach. Queasiness: something he wasn’t used to, but knew that it was a definite sign of sickness. Though he wasn’t about to not complete his work, even if he had to lay his head down the rest of the time.

 

***

 

By Asgore’s grace, it was getting worse. Evidently this was even obvious to his boss, who had noticed that the skeleton somehow paled.

“Sans, if you’re not feeling well, you can clock out right now if you want. I won’t count it against you, cause you can’t help it if you’re sick. You only have ten minutes left of your shift, anyways.”

Sans nods, taking the offer he- that the nice boss he is- has given. 

“sure, that’d be nice. thanks, hen.”

The man’s name is actually Henry, but Sans decided to shorten it to Hen. A fitting nickname counting that the guy acts like a mother hen over the people he hires. Like with what just happened. If you were sick, you would get to go home, free of charge. This is one of the reasons Sans loves this job...except that sleeping on the job isn’t one of the things ol’ Hen allows. He really hates it when you sleep on the job and Sans had found that out the hard way.

“i’ll go in the back and  _ cluck _ out, then be on my way  _ comb _ .”

Henry sighs and shakes his head, catching the chicken puns.

“You go on ahead home, Sans. I’ll clock you out for you.”

“thanks again. have an  _ eggcellent _ day, hen.”

With that, Sans waves goodbye and leaves the building. He goes into the alley beside the place to take a shortcut home, not feeling like walking all that way there.

...Which was a really stupid move of him.

The shortcut did work and get him home, but it also made the already bad queasiness worse.

Sans' soul gives a violent jerk, it wanting to get rid of the magic food it absorbed this morning. O-Oh gods..he's..he's gonna...

Not even stopping to say hi to (Y/n), who was on the couch in the very next room, he runs up stairs. Running was something Sans never did, but in this case he has to. He has to make it there in time...

Dropping in front of the porcelain bowl that he never had to use until now, he shudders as breakfast comes back up, now only a liquid magic. 

Ugh, it looks disgusting. It shouldn't look like that… It should be a bright green, not a nasty dark one...

His soul decides to give him a small break, allowing him to hear the footsteps approaching the bathroom. 

"Sans, why did you go running off-?"

The break wasn't very long. His soul decides to give another lurch, forcing more bad tasting liquid up.

"Are you ok!?"

He hears her run up to him when she realizes just what's happening. 

"y-yeah. i'm f-f-fine."

"No, you're obviously not, you numb skull."

She sits beside him, rubbing his back soothingly as his whole body shakes harshly while getting out more unwanted magic food.

Just how much more is there? Gods...he must be disgusting the hell out of (Y/n). 

Well, evidently it's all gone cause now he's just dry heaving. And it hurts like hell...

After a few minutes of nothing coming up, the heaving stops....along with all the queasy feeling. Did all he have to do to get better was practically vomit his non-existent guts out?!

Sans huffs, reaching over to grab a piece of toilet paper to wipe his teeth off. This better be the last time this happens, cause that wasn't pleasant at all. He looks over to (Y/n), expecting to see a disgusted look, but no, he is greeted by a look of pure worry.

"Are you ok!? What was all that about!? I didn't know you could do that!"

He closes the lid and flushes, before getting up. 

"yeah, i'm good now. i don't know i what i've caught, but that sure as hell proves that i am indeed sick."

(Y/n) stands up, her height towering him by a foot. Normally that would've bothered him if it was someone else, but with her, he doesn't mind.

"Well then I'm now putting you on bed rest! You will eat soup, watch Tv, and anything else that you can do while in bed."

...His permanent grin manages to widen at her unseen accidental mistake.

"anything?~"

She sighs, facepalming.

"Anything but sex. You’re sick and doing that would only cause another one of those not so lovely events."

Yeah...he definitely did not want to repeat that. No more magic food coming back up for him today...Or  _ ever again _ at that.

"well, that's a tough rule that imma have to follow, but i'll still accept. on one condition though."

"What?"

"carry me to the bed."

She giggles as he jokingly makes grabby hands up at her, a childish gesture.

"Ugh,  _ oookay _ ~"

He laughs with her as she actually does it; lifting him up and holding him in a hug as she carries him to the bed. She sits him on his side and then gets on her's. 

"So, whatcha want to do first on this lovely time off?"

Hmm... Well, after all that just happened, he feels tired again. So, a nap would be pretty nice.

"sleep. but if you don't want to, i can stay up and us watch a few cheesy scary movies."

"I’m ok with taking a nap. You're sick and you shouldn't force yourself to stay awake."

He chuckles as he slips under the covers with her.

"ok, nap it is then, dr (Y/n)."

That gets another giggle out of her, a sound that he'll  _ never _ tire of. Right now, it's so peaceful sounding, too...

"Good night, Handsome Bones."

All she gets as a response is a quiet snore, signaling the small skeleton is already deep asleep. She smiles, placing a goodnight kiss on the top of his skull before wrapping a arm around his ribcage, cuddling with him.

 

Moments like this are some of her favorites.

 

***

 

Sans had awoken peacefully again, well, that was before the queasiness decided to come back and hit him like a truck, waking him up all the way automatically. He gets out of the bed quickly and bolts out of the room towards the bathroom, (Y/n) letting out a sleepy "Huh?" when he  accidentally wakes her up in the process. Collapsing in front of the toilet once again, his soul forces up more magic. Ugh...he seriously hates this. How the hell does he even still have anything to bring back up!? At least this time it's only once and the sick feeling is gone. Looks like whatever he has decided to go easy on him this time...

"You still puking?"

He nods, flushing the toilet before looking up  at the sleepy (Y/n).

"yes and i hate it..."

She puts a hand over her mouth, letting out a yawn.

"I hope it wasn't the breakfast I made. But could it be? I thought monster food doesn't spoil though..."

Sans stands up, leaning against the counter while he rubs the back of his skull in thought, it making a weird scraping noise that (Y/n) had grown use to.

"...it doesn't, but if the magic used isn't done right, then it is created 'spoiled'."

If that was the case though...

"but i know that food wasn't like that. if it was, it would have a strong bitter taste to it."

They both sigh, not having any idea as to what it could be. 

"Well, since your non-existent stomach seems to have finally calmed for now, let's go get something to eat. I know that the only thing you've had today was what I made you for breakfast, but that's obviously gone by now."

"soul. it's the soul that all the magic is coming back up from."

He chuckles as she rolls her eyes playfully at his correction.

"Ok then, mister smarty shorts. I'm glad that your  _ soul _ seems to have finally calmed. Now seriously, let's go eat. I'm starving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sans.
> 
> but what do you think he is sick with? :3


	4. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans nearly has a panic attack when he figures out something.

Sans stares down at his dinner, using his fork to pick at it. He lets the stray noodle fall off the utensil and land right back into the lukewarm broth. Yeah, he is using a fork to eat soup. So what? It’s because they ran out of spoons and need to do the dishes that got put off so much. (Y/n) was the one currently fixing just that, her having finished had her meal quickly and wanted to catch up on the chores. Him on the other hand, wasn’t anywhere near being done with his food.

He has at least eaten half of it, but his mind couldn’t help but wonder about what he had been thinking about earlier.

Could it just be his magic levels are too high? It would explain the ecto-flesh that still wouldn’t go away and him throwing up. Those two are things his soul may have just done to get rid of the excess magic. But if that was the case, he would’ve had a fever before that from the large amounts of magic. Not to mention, he hasn’t done anything to cause his magic levels to rise and if they did rise naturally, it would be because of a heat. Which is not possible cause his heat’s not due until next week.

Gods, this is too frustrating…

He...He’s just gonna stop thinking about it and eat his food before it gets any colder. Cause there’s no reason to waste a perfectly good meal.

 

***

 

The soup had actually been a smart idea of (Y/n)’s. After eating it and going straight to bed, he woke up peacefully this morning with no signs of nausea. 

She had thought of it when she remembered how her parent used to make it for her when she was sick. For that, he’s grateful. Grateful that her remembering that caused nausea to not be the reason he’s in the bathroom right now.

Instead, he’s in the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror to check.

Yes, he said he’d stop thinking about it, but that was only so he would finally eat his food. Now that he has nothing else to do, all he can do is think; To find any other signs of sickness.

Yet all that greets him in the mirror is the same old him. Well, the same old him but with a ecto-stomach. An annoying ecto-stomach…

Sans sighs, running a hand down his face in slight annoyance. If his body isn’t going to show any more signs, then maybe his soul will. He needs answers soon, cause if he doesn’t know what he’s dealing with, then he can’t get rid of it. The dinner tomorrow at Papyrus’ house with Undyne and Alphys was something he needed to be healthy for. He  _ can’t _ afford to miss it.

So, he pulls out the white upside down heart to...be greeted by something that he’d never thought he’d see in a million resets.

Something that causes him to nearly lose his balance from shock.

Something that he’d  _ never _ thought of happening.

Something...that he really doesn’t know what to think of.

_ Something _ that at least explains why he felt nausea.

It was morning sickness that he had. And do you know when you get morning sickness?

...When you’re fuckin’ pregnant.

_ He _ . Is. Fuckin’.  _ Pregnant _ .

Realization hits Sans and he begins to panic. He lets go of his soul and places his hands on either side of the sink as he leans over, blue tinted sweat already forming on his skull and dripping off.

G-gods… h-h-he’s pregnant.

What...what will other people think? Humans don’t understand that male monsters can carry the souling… They’re...They're going to think even worse of him than they already do! They’ll think he’s even more of a freak and treat him worsley and maybe-

Wait.

Why does he care?

Sans looks to his left at the still free soul, staring at it. His strained permanent smile soon begins to settle into a true smile as he begins to realize something else.

He’s going to make (Y/n)’s wish come true.

...After all, he did say he would do  _ anything _ .

He takes his soul, carefully wrapping his hands around it in an almost small comforting hug for it.

“don’t worry kiddo. i’ll take good care of you.”

With that, he puts it back in his rib cage and slips his shirt on as he heads out of the bathroom, thinking of just how he’s going to break the news to his lover.

….Eh, he’s just gonna keep telling puns until she realizes it. The best idea, right? Maybe…

He’ll just have to see.

 

***

 

Sans heads downstairs to a worried looking (Y/n). Before he can even ask what’s wrong, she runs up to him, panicking.

“Sans!Myperiodwassuposedtohappenyesterdayanditdidn’t.ithinkbutidon’tknow-”

“woah, slow down.”

She takes a few breaths, trying to calm down as much as she could. But she is still worried as hell though…

“My period was supposed to start yesterday, yet it didn’t. I...I know it sometimes does that, but w-we had soul sex and I k-know that’s how monsters create kids… I...I think I’m pregnant! -“

“(y/n)-

“O-oh gods. T-the baby won’t make it! I-”

He places a hand on her arm, startling her out of her thoughts.

“you’re not pregnant.”

She gives him a look, as if saying ‘What do you mean?’.

“i-i…”

The words seem to die in the skeleton’s non-existent throat.

Shit. He had it planned out,  _ didn’t he _ ?!

Maybe he should just show her?

He does just that; Pulling out that soul of his.

…

She’s staring at the small blue- not even a heart shape yet- center.

“Sans… Y-You’re...?”

He looks up just in time to see a bright expression forming on her face. It...makes him feel happier and more confident.

“pregnant? yeah. i’m carrying a extra soul.  _ our _ child.”

Not even a second after he finishes saying that, he feels himself being lifted into a hug. He can even hear her joyful sobs as she clutches onto him.

Gods, he feels like crying with her cause he’s so happy.

“Thank you, Sans! Th-thank you so m-m-much!”

She parts from the hug to cup his cheek bones and kiss him on the top of his skull.

“I-I’ve always w-wa-nted to raise a child of my own a-and now I’m getting to with the best person in th-the world!”

...Ok, screw it. He’s now crying, too.

 

So much for telling puns to let her know the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if things seemed rushed because of this chap. I just sorta wanted to get this over with so i could start other stuff. 
> 
> So yeah, small make up party tomorrow for the Snas. what ever could happen~
> 
>  
> 
> Also if you've read the tags I had put a "Post-Undertale Soulless Pacifist Route" tag.  
> ...  
> Do you know what that means? If you do, say your idea in the comments and i'll tell you if you're right.  
> For those people who have no clue as to what that means, look in the comments to see if someone does.


	5. The skeletons must rise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch a movie to calm down. It works, but doesn't work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been having a hard time writing lately because of my loss of motivation for a lot of things, so sorry if it's a bit crappy.

If Sans were to say that (Y/n) was calm, he’d be lying. She is nowhere near that.  _ Nervous _ is more like it. She isn’t the only one though: He was currently sitting on the couch, no better.

After the initial shock and happiness wore off, the nervouses had come back for the two of them. After all, there had been no Human/Monster child created since they got to the surface. Who knows how this could turn out? The child could be formed with a array of disorders for all they know...

“(y/n), could you come over here?”

His lover stops in mid pace upon hearing her name. She walks over to him, sitting down when he pats the spot beside him, silently asking her to.

He sighs, running a hand over his skull. Today’s morning has had too much excitement, so he’s going to be the one to take matters into his own hands and come up with a distraction. Just like he’s done many times...

“how about we watch a movie?”

She nods, turning to look at him with a small smile. Sans knows that she knows what he’s doing, but he can tell that she’s grateful for the plan.

“Sure. Sounds like a nice idea. But what kind of movie?”

He chuckles and grins at her, the uneasiness already wearing off.

“you know what kind. it’s the kind we almost always watch: horror.”

The human laughs, shaking her head as she gets up and goes over to the shelf. She scans the dozens of movies that dot them. They ranged from the funny comedy shows to cheesy scary movies, both of which they love to watch.

“Of course I know, you goofball. So which one should we make fun of this time? Dracula or Wolfman? ... _ Ooo _ , this one hasn’t even been opened!”

She holds up a movie called… Pfft! It’s called ‘The Rise of The Skeletons’.

He begins to chuckle, watching as she literally marches over to the TV stand.

“Come on, Sans! We must see the skeletons rise from what we don’t know yet!”

A musical ‘ping!’ sounds through the air when (Y/n) touches the button on the Xbox One that rested on the second shelf below the TV. She takes the disc from the now unsealed case and just barely holds it to the opening, the Xbox quickly accepting it and pulling it in.

She places a hand on her hip triumphantly and turns back towards Sans, smiling.

“So, should I go make popcorn?”

He nods, permanent smile equally matching her own smile.

“sure. the show wouldn’t be very  _ movie _ -g without it.”

Unlady-like laughter comes from her as she goes into the kitchen, covering her mouth to muffle the snorts.  She calls out from there after a minute, a assortment of metal clanking noises following her as she searches for the popcorn  popper.

“So, a bowl of the usual ketchup one for you and a bowl of buttered for me?”

Well...he actually wanted something different for once. Something salty instead of the tang of sweetness ketchup offered.  _ Strange _ …

“nah, just make a giant batch of buttered for the both of us.”

“Okay! One bowl of buttered popcorn sprinkled with magic coming up!”

 

***

 

**_“Everybody run! The undead are coming! We have to-!”_ **

 

The movie pauses as a loud laughter abruptly fills the air, the human it’s coming from being the culprit who stopped the show.

“I-I can’t take it any m-more! Heh-* _ snort _ *-hahhahhah!”

Sans chuckles and turns his head towards her, looking down at her hunched over laughing form. His cheekbones were still dusted with dark blue from the movie scene.

“you’re telling me. what’s with humans and having skeletons wear nothing?”

He couldn’t tell now if watching this was a good or bad idea.

 

A couple more randomized snorts come from (Y/n) before she sits up, wiping a happy tear away.

“I don’t know, but that is just hilarious. How old even is this movie?”

She picks the DVD case off the end table beside her, scanning the back.

“Pff. It’s pretty new. I’m guessing it looks old cause they had a low budget.”

“what i’m wondering is how the heck we got it.”

She nods in agreement, now looking thoughtful.

“I know I don’t remember getting it. It must of been during that time we got drunk at that party with Undyne and she got the bright idea of us all to going to the store while not in our right mind.”

“heh. yeah. you remember how later you woke up covered in ketchup and i woke up on top of the fridge, cradling ketchup bottles?”

She giggles loudly, blushing a bit at the embarrassing memory. 

“Yeah. And that Alphys explained to us later about what happened when we were drunk. You had bought ten bottles of ketchup at the store whilst petting  _ them the whole time _ and then later when we all went back to their house, Undyne decided to grab one of those bottles and poured it all over me, screaming ‘Hey, Snas! Look! Two of your favorite things in one!’. Alphys said you were so mortified that you lost one of the ketchup bottles that you teleported onto the fridge with the rest of them and  _ refused _ to get down.”

Sans snorts in amusement. He remembers all that being told to them  _ AND _ the head splitting headache they got afterwards. Still was worth it to hear it from the shookenly flustered Alphys. 

Ah, good times. Though speaking of that drunk incident, he’s now going to have to remember ‘no alcohol’. Don’t want to hurt the young soul with a large dose of intoxicating magic.

“so you want to see what happens next in the movie?”

“Yep! I’m prepared this time!”

Sans takes a deep breath, looking back at the tv screen soon to be unpaused.

“same.”

 

_ They were both no where near prepared for the next scene. _

_ Let’s just say that it’s not a good idea to be holding a popcorn bowl when a cheaply animated skeleton (still wearing nothing by the way) pops out of nowhere in front of a woman in the movie, who just happens to have a terribly high pitched scream. _

_ Eardrums were hurt and clothes (along with the couch) were buttered that day. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, some nice fluff before the excitement of the party to-marrow. X3


	6. More sneak peek **STILL NOT COMPLETED CHAPTER. with an author note explaining some stuff*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sneak peek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. I am so sorry i haven't updated this in so long! i have had writers block big time and GOD, it annoyed me every time i got inspiration to write something other than this or my other main fics! well, as you can see...i FINALLY STARTED WORKING ON THIS AGAIN! bout time, i'd say! i pretty much begain to write again...last week? and i started off where the first "***" is...pretty much what the last sneak peek was.  
> anyways, i'm sorry that this isn't all and that it has taken so long. i hope you at least enjoy this around 600 word sneak peek. (^w^ ' )

You laid in the bed, awake, as you absentmindedly rub the spine of the sleeping skeleton that clutched onto you.

Sleep was coming soon for you, too. The stinging of your eyes were begging you to close them.

Before you do though, you see a single red light through the crack of the door you forgot to close completely.

You yawn, finally closing your eyes to drift off into blissful sleep.

 

_ It was probably just the light on the thermostat telling you the air was fixing to come on… _

 

***

 

You rushed around the house, trying to gather various items as you get ready for the party. You dig through a drawer, looking for your keys to your car, the last thing you needed before you left. A little ‘Ah-hah!’ comes from you when you find them, pulling them out of the drawer and dangling them from your hands. You run out of the room, passing by the thermostat, just barely getting to see a small bright green light before you heard the air turn on.

“Sans, I've got the keys and I'm ready!”

“k! ‘m comin’!”

You hear footsteps sounding from upstairs and soon you see the skeleton heading down the steps, slipping his prized blue jacket on as he does so .

 

***

 

Normally, to get place to place he would've teleported, but now with his new found situation, they had to drive instead. And he wasn't liking it  _ one _ bit.

Now, (Y/n) wasn't a bad driver like Papyrus sometimes. She was actually pretty good! But...damn. Every bump in the road or sharp turn had his soul doing flips. By the time they had got there, (Y/n) had stopped the car at least 3 times to let him puke. 

Gods, it had been forever since he had last rode in a car and that obviously affected him big time… At least he didn’t puke on Papyrus’ lawn when he stepped outta the car. He did stumble a bit though and lean against its side for a while to gather his bearings.

“You alright?”

He glances to (Y/n), nodding slightly.

“m hmm.”

She moves closer, placing a hand on his back and gently rubbing his spine in comfort.

“...Are you supposed to be feeling side effects this early?”

He...actually didn't know the answer to that. Quantum Physics, sure. He knew that. But pregnancy? He only knew a little about monster pregnancy from quick glances at different notes in the old lab, and he knew a bit about human pregnancy from having heard about it from (Y/n)... But in total, not much.

“i don't know…”

He’d have to ask Alph later or something. He did hear that she got a doctorate last month after she decided to study the human body when she made it to the surface… 

“k. ‘m good now.”

She moves her hand away from his back as he stands up straight.

“Are you sure?”

He nods.

“yeah. ‘m sure. le’s go. don't wanna keep paps waitin’.”

They both chuckle a little as they head up to the front door. 

“Maybe I should,go first?”

He steps back, agreeing to his lover's suggestion.

She goes to knock on the door and...The reason why she went first happens. The door swings open before her fist even makes contact with the wood and she's swept up in seconds, lifted up off the ground and trapt in a big hug.

“SISTER IN LAW! BROTHER! YOU BOTH MADE IT!”

The taller of the brothers swings (Y/n) around in circles before setting her down. He goes to do the same to his brother, but (Y/n) manages to stumble over to him and dizzaly place a hand lightly on his arm to stop him. 

“Hold up, Papy. You might not want to do that. Sans…” She glances over to the said skeleton before looking back over with a smile to Papyrus’ gaze that's now fixed on her. “...Hasn't been feeling quite well, recently. Wouldn't wanna make him nauseas with your special hug, do you?”

The tall skeleton shakes his head... “NO.” ...before turning to his brother. “SANS! THIS IS WHY I TOLD YOU TO EXERCISE AND NOT EAT THAT GREASE YOU CALL FOOD! NOW LOOK! YOU'RE SICK! SIGH. THIS IS WHY YOU NEED A COOL BROTHER LIKE ME ALWAYS AROUND!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said. srry about the delay. i hopefully will be able to work on this more if there's no more stuff that's gonna get in the way...

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like this Fanfic? Here are my other ones:  
>  [Underpire Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10194236/chapters/22639613)  
> [I Sooo Don't Know The Original Yous...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11103516/chapters/24776187)  
> [A Rookie Lost In The Dark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11191824/chapters/24990732)  
> [What Do You Do When Your Boyfriend Becomes A Babybones?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11237241/chapters/25113831)  
> [Until Time Comes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10069094/chapters/22436573)


End file.
